onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/EXPOSED! Supernova-turn-Shichibukai conducted cruel, sadistic animal abusive
KUCF TOWN, New World. - A series of protests by local townspeople has attracted the attention of the media onto this small town in the New World. Dozens of townspeople took to the streets in order to signal their display for objection against a certain individual in the World Government's Shichibukai ranks. They claimed that the (Shichibukai) individual had conducted a series of animal cruelty acts upon their arrival two or so years ago. The town mayor revealed that in a small shack located in the middle of the town lies dozens of severed-but-still alive pets and animals mostly comprises of only head and neck portion of the body. These poor animals : cow, giraffe, leopard, doe, zebra, and many more, lay helplessly on the ground in almost-vegetative state without the rest of its two thirds of body, one can only imagine the amount of mental torture that these animals endured over the past two years in this condition. "They could not even feed on their own, due to being deprived of their mobility. We have no choice but to resort to feeding them with food ourselves as we could not bear to see these animals starved to death. And with the prices of meat and wheat consistently on the rise, the cost of living - inclusive of the feeding of these poor animals, is getting higher and higher. The individual needs to take responsible of the poverty in the town that he contributed!" The mayor added. According to eyewitness accounts, the said individual set foot on the village with a man having a missing tooth and took all the animal parts they favored without the slightest gest of respect to the poor creature or local authorities. "He came, he saw, and he just (cut and) took them away, without asking, without permission, without respect to anyone at all! What a bully!" When asked whether the townspeople had attempted to restain the individual, all shook their heads as they said he was armed with a long sword and a magic power of sorts. Another eyewitness proclaimed a different description as he said the individual himself had a missing tooth during the incident two years ago. "I can recognise his face in the papers a few days ago when it announced that he and a straw hat person had an alliance. He may have undergone surgery to replace that tooth of his but I will never EVER forget the face of that culprit that stole the limbs of my precious pet tapir! He even wore a different kind of hat back then..." claimed the man angrily. However, despite the contradictory description of the individual, the act of abuse towards the animals were consistently the same as other accounts. Numerous complains and reports has been filed to the World Government authorities and even to the Marines but despite the obvious evidence and multiple investigations conducted, no actions has been apparently taken against the responsible individual. "The World Government blatantly ignores all the proofs of his wrongdoing and refuses to shoulder the responsibilities. Even the Marines turn a deaf ear to our plea." A local elderly woman said. A young woman with a child stated that once they had even tried to carry out a protest march all the way to Mariejois to submit a petition, signed by all of the townsperson, directly to the World Government authorities but as they march in the direction of Mariejois, they found out that the sea was a lot deeper than initially expected and therefore had to turn back before they got drown in the not so shallow waters of New World. The petition was unfortunately lost during the chaos of the struggle to return to the town beach. One of the local woman said (she) has been on hunger strike since the early days of the incident in order to pressure the World Government to take action against the individual. "He (the individual) should not be so cruel! My poor pet has been suffering all these times. Please arrest him and return the body of my beloved alligator. I will continue my junk food hunger strike for as long as it takes, until the return of my pet's body and he apologises to me and my pet!" she exclaimed. "But I had thought that Shichibukais are friends of the Marines and World Government. Why are they doing this? Rhyno (name of pet rhinoceros) could no longer play with me anymore since that man came. We used to play CHARGE! a lot. He (Rhyno) is my only friend in the whole wide world." a little girl added. With the incident coming into light, the spokesperson of the World Government is expected to provide a response on the matter in within a few days time. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (AYET is a part-time freelance journalist blogger currently attached to One Piece Wikia Community. A significant blogger with several recognitions from the community members, he actively search the One Piece universe for fresh innovative topics to write about in his personal blog space. To contact him, please click here.) ---- If you find this article interesting and/or amusing, kindly give a Like below. Arigato! Like Category:Blog posts